This invention relates to a micro chip device for properly controlling a reaction between specific solution and drug.
Classically, a reaction of some specific solution with some specific drug is caused in order to compare between a pre-reaction state and reaction state (see a Japanese patent application publication number of which is 2005-17254).
If a coagulant (a reagent which induces the platelet aggregation) is added to blood, for instance, it is generally known that platelets in blood and the coagulant interact, and aggregation occurs thereby. In order to quantify a degree of platelet aggregation in such a case, platelet aggregation ability should be evaluated in such a way that blood which has not yet respond to the coagulant is adopted for a reference, and aggregation which occurs by reaction between the blood and the coagulant is measured and is compared with the reference. In the past, a device for executing aggregation reaction in a micro channel in the micro chip in order to measure the platelet aggregation ability has been proposed. For example, at least two channels wherein blood flows are formed in the micro chip, and coagulant is coated in one channel so that blood and coagulant can interact, and coagulant is not coated in the other channel so as to watch pre-aggregation state of the blood. It is necessary to observe simultaneously with comparing two channels in such a device.
In such a device having two channels, it may be necessary to take images or sequential images (moving images) of the respective channels for comparison between a reaction state and a pre-reaction state. One option for doing so is to arrange one camera for each channel, and the other option is to arrange only one camera and to make the camera or the micro chip movable. In any case, defects are that the structure is complex and the device is rather expensive. Especially, in the second option, some mechanism for moving the camera or the micro chip is necessary, and troubles on the operation are anticipated.
When excessive solution flows into the channel wherein drug is coated, proper reaction state may not be obtained. If excessive blood flows into the channel wherein the coagulant is coated for instance, it is difficult to quantify due to clogging of the channel with platelets aggregated at one time.
The object of the invention is to provide a micro chip device for solving the above-mentioned problem.